Jiley Highschool Series  1  School Bus
by gypsypie44
Summary: see inside please. Oneshot jiley


#1 Jiley High school Series School Bus 

A/N: this is going to be a series of one-shots (some of them might have a few chapters, or just be really long one-shots) and they are married in all of them. But they don't have anything to do with each other (unless I say otherwise in the story but most likely won't happen). For example the hardy boy book series have the same characters each book but not the same plot. Get it? Great : ) enjoy.

**Jake's POV**

Hair.

That's how I woke up this morning. I tried to move it away but it kept falling back down into my eyes.

I huffed and opened my eyes to see my wife's hair scattered over my face and pillow.

I brushed it all off my face and looked at her.

Sometime in the middle of the night she must have rolled over to me and now was sharing my pillow with her face towards me.

I looked at her face, looking so peaceful in a deep sleep. She was and angel.

I brushed the hair from her face. She stirred and cuddled further into me.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. As I brought my head up I caught sight of the alarm clock and had to do a double take.

"CRAP!" I yelled out loud.

It was 7:45. School started at 8:30 and the bus came in 15 minutes. Miley stirred again and slowly opened her eyes.

"Jake, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." She groaned groggily.

"Miley, wake up, we have to go to school." I shook her gently.

"Alarm. Didn't. Go. Off." She sleepily waved her hand towards the clock.

"That's because you must have forgotten to set it. Its 7:45 and we have to catch the bus." I informed her.

Her eyes shot open and she say up.

"Wait." She gave a confused look. "Why do we have to get the bus? We have a car." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I-uh-kinda-uh, I forgot to get the car fixed." I mumbled, afraid to look at her.

Her eyes shot over to me.

"What?" She bit out, wide awake now.

"Well, I forgot. I'm sorry honey but the football game was on yesterday afternoon and by the time I remembered the auto shop was closed."

"So you're telling me that we don't have a car because of some stupid football game?" She was angry now.

"Sorry." I said meekly.

She looked over at the alarm clock again. I was now 7: 49.

"Ugh! Whatever, we don't have time for this. We have less then ten minutes to get dressed and catch the bus." She angrily huffed and jumped out of bed.

"What, no good morning kiss?" I said, hopeful.

She pulled a pair of shorts from her dresser and turned around, shooting me the death glare as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Guess not." I whispered to myself as I got out of bed.

**Miley's POV**

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and threw it up into a ponytail. My hair looked like crap.

"Ugh!" I yelled out loud.

I couldn't believe didn't get out car fixed.

I exited the bathroom in a pair of old jean shorts and the green tank top I hated, it was the only one I had time to find.

I walked back into out bedroom to find Jake fully dressed and making the bed.

'Well at least his guilt is getting him to do some house chores.' I thought to myself.

He finished the bed and turned around and saw me getting out school books together.

It was now 7:57.

"Hi honey." He said meekly, slowly walking towards me.

"Hi." I snapped.

He went to put his arms around my wait and I swatted them away.

"We have to catch the bus."

I shoved his books into his hands and he pouted but took them anyways. I grabbed my purse and binders as we rushed out the door.

We saw the bus pull up at the end of the street and made a mad dash to it.

The driver pulled the doors closed and began to pull away just as we made it to the end of the street.

Jake rushed past me and banged on the doors. The bus driver stopped the bus and opened the doors, giving us an annoyed eye roll.

Jake let me get on first and followed close behind.

"Thanks." I told the driver.

"Next time pay attention!" I heard Jake scold the driver.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to the aisle of the bus. It was pretty crowed this morning.

"Looks like we'll have to split up." I said to Jake.

"Uh, no way." He replied.

"Well, there are no seats left."

We continued walking all the way to the back of the bus and Jake leaned over me.

"Hey you!" he shouted to some kid in the last seat.

He looked up and his mouth dropped.

"You're Jake Ryan!"

"Yeah, could you move out of that seat. See my wife and I want to sit together. So like could you beat it."

"You're Jake Ryan!" he repeated

"Yeah kid, I know, now move seats before I move you." Jake demanded rather rudely. I just stared at him.

"Yes, Mr. Ryan. Right away." The poor kid scrambled out of the seat and raced towards the front of the bus.

Jake motioned for me to get in first, but I just starred at him.

"What?" he asked me when I wouldn't move.

"I can't believe you did that. The poor kid is probably scared that your gonna beat him up." I said in disbelief.

"Come on Miles, I wasn't really gonna beat him up. Besides I just wanted to sit with you." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him for what felt like the hundredth time and slit into the seat.

Jake followed and put his knees up on the seat in from of him and slid down the seat so his head was currently even with my shoulders.

I sighed and dug through my purse. I pulled out my lip gloss in victory and put some on.

I threw it back in my bag, when I heard Jake, well not actually Jake, but rather his stomach.

I looked over at him. He just looked so cute. I had to give in. I am so weak.

I dig through my purse again and pulled out a pop tart package.

"Here." I handed it to him. "I grabbed it before we left."

His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Thanks honey!"

He took them gratefully and opened them and pulled one out.

"Oh, chocolate my favorite, sweet." Then he broke it in half and handed one to me.

I took it from him and watched as he devoured his half and ripped open the rest of the package and finished off the last pop tart.

He looked over at me with a full mouth.

"Did you want some?" he mumbled through chews.

I shook my head and ate my half.

"That totally hit the spot." He kissed me cheek in appreciation.

"Looks like it." I said as he shot the wrapper like a basketball into the trash can behind the seat.

"Score!" he pumped his fist in the air.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

He knows I could ever resist that face. I mean not having a car for a day wasn't the worst thing that could happen. And besides, looking like crap, almost missing the bus, and scaring some poor kid, the morning wasn't that bad.

I sighed and eyed him up.

" No, I guess not." I gave in.

He grinned.

"So can I have my good morning kiss now? Please." He begged.

I giggled.

"Well, if you must."

He leaned over and crashed his lips into mine.

We stayed like that until I needed to come up for air. Then Jake leaned over for more but I put my hand to his lips.

"Later, were on the bus." I reminded him.

He pouted into my hand and kissed it.

"Fine. Then Im sleeping. Wake me when we get there."

He put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

I dug my ipod out of my bag and cranked my music.

After listening to the Jonnas Brothers, I scrolled thought my ipod and decided on an Aly & Aj song. I closed my eyes and began to hum along with the song. I could hear Jake snoring through my headphones.

Once the song was over I opened my eyes to find Dex starring at me over his seat in front of us.

I pulled the headphones out of my ears and paused my music.

"Hey Dex." I said to be polite, even though I found it a bit creepy that he was starring at me.

"Hey Miley." He said and continued to stare.

It was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"So-a-Dex, how are you?" I asked.

"Good." He kept starring.

I followed where his eyes were rested, right on my chest. I kind of sunk down in my seat and folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh that's good. So-uh-did you need something? I asked, wishing he'd turn around.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

My mouth dropped in shock.

**Jake's POV**

"Hey Dex." I heard Miley say.

I woke up from my nap, but kept my eyes closed to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Miley.: Dex replied.

I hated it when other guys talked to Miley. Couldn't they see she was taken, didn't they notice the rock on her finger?

"So-uh-Dex, how are you?" She was using her uncomfortable voice. I could tell.

"Good." I heard Dex reply.

"Oh that's good. So-uh-did you need something?" she asked.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

My eyes shot open.

"Dex, you know I'm with Jake." Miley said, not knowing I was awake yet.

"But your hot, and he doesn't have to know." Dex said.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

Miley jumped in surprise.

"Jake, calm down. It's not a big deal. I've got it under control." Miley whispered down to me.

I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"Like hell it is."

"So, Miley, what do you say?" Dex had the nerve to ask.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I roared.

I can't believe this asshole was asking out _my wife_ on a date and in front of me too!

"Jake, don't cause a scene." Miley hissed.

"Miley! You honestly think I am going to sit here and let this asshole hit on you?"

"He's harmless." She said.

I ignored her.

"I hope you like getting your ass kicked." I said to Dex as I cracked my knuckles.

"Jake! Don't you dare." She scolded.

I looked back to Dex, who wasn't paying attention to my threat and was starring at Miley's chest.

I was fuming now. That was the last straw.

I lunged at him over the seat and punched him square in the nose.

"Jake!" Miley screeched.

"Fight! Fight!" The other kids on the bus were chanting.

"Hey! What's going on back there?" the bus driver shouted.

"Ow! Oh My God! I think you broke my nose!" Dex screamed ad blood gushed from his nose.

"Why did you do that? I said I could handle it?"

"Miley, the guy was starring at your chest. I'm not gonna just sit here and let him ogle hiseyes at_ my_ wife." I fumed. But I wasn't finished. I turned to Dex, who was currently crying about his nose. "And you! If I ever catch you so much as glancing her way I'll punch you through the other side of the wall."

Dex scampered off his seat and ran up to the bus.

"Yeah, you better run!" I called up to him.

The bus cheered for me.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" I yelled at them. They quickly turned back around.

I looked over at Miley who had put her headphones back on and was staring out the window.

**Miley's POV**

I starred out the window, trying to ignore the cheers of the bus.

I felt Jake take one of my ear pieces out of my ear.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked shyly.

I turned towards him and eyed him up again.

I knew he meant well.

"No." I said. " But really, did you have to break his nose?"

He looked at me unashamed.

"Miley. I had to. Don't want any guy thinking he can hit on you. Your mine and mine only. And it just makes my blood boil when I see another guy so much as look at you. But to see some guy stare at your chest and then ask you out in front of me, your husband, makes me want to kick his ass through the bus window. I'm just looking out for you. I love you." He finished and stared up at me.

Aww, I thought to myself. He was too sweet for words. So I didn't say anything, I showed him.

I crossed my lips into his for the second time this morning.

He was taken aback but kissed me back.

I pulled out from the kiss and put my forehead on his. We looked into each others eyes.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" he asked, just making sure.

I shook my head in response.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I sat back and leaned my head onto Jake. I put my headphones back in, but this time I handed one to Jake.

"I love you too ya know." I whispered up to him before he put the headphone in his ear.

"I know." He winked at me. "But we are never taking the bus again."

I laughed and snuggled into him.

I guess he would be getting the car fixed pretty soon.

I know I have like a million other stories to update but this one shot just came to my head. What did you think?


End file.
